cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
CBeebies Bedtime Story
the Last programme of the day is always the ''CBeebies Bedtime Story. ''Unlike the Lunchtime Story (2015-present), which is read by the Presenters, the Bedtime Story is always read by a celebrity guest star. List of Storytimes *Mindy Kaling - We'll paint the Octopus Red *Johnny Depp - the King's Problem *Emily Hahn - Oceans, Time for Bed, and Sleep and Dream of Happy Things *Big Bird - Birdsong *Cookie Monster - Love Monster and the last Chocolate *Mannish Bashin - Welcome to Alien School *Mel Gibson - Spirit Week Showdown *Lidna Cardellini - I Need A Wee *Katie Piper - The Tip Tap Dancing Dog *Hugh Jackman - Leon and bob *Justin Fletcher - I dare you not to Yawn *Selena Gomez - All Aboard for the Bobo Road * Cerrie Burnell - Can You Hear the Sea * Cerrie Burnell - Cupcake * Maureen Lipman - A Dot in the Snow * Andy Day - Oddsockosaurus * Cat Sandion - Hernado Fandango the great dancing dog * Ben Cajee - Kicking a Ball * Rebecca Keatley - Doodle Girl and the Monkey Mystery * Liz Carr - Funnybones * David Tennant- How High is the Sky * David Tennant - The Christmas Bear * John Simm - Winnie the Witch * John Simm - Bones and the Pigeon Race * Chris Evans - Even Superheroes Have Bad Days * Richard Armitrage - Winnie in Winter * Richard Armitrage - Trouble at the Dinosaur Cafe * Paul Day - My Teacher Sleeps in School * Joaquin Phoenix - Five Little Monkeys * Zelda Williams - Archie's Bag of Treasures * Rhys Darby - World of Words * Diamond Rumpas/Roberto Medina- If You Give A Mouse A Christmas Cookie * Bubbles/Alejandro Arroyo - Moroccan and Monroe's 12 days of Christmas * Sadie Love Price- The Little Girl Who Lost Her Smile * Juliet King - Little Red and the Very Hungry Lion * Juliet King - How Full is your Bucket * Juliet King - Two Beasts * Rob Delaney - 10 in the Bed (Sign Language) *Bernard Cribbinsatvtoday.co.uk/p23154 *George Ezra - Here Comes the Sun *Derek Jacobi - How to Catch a Star *Tom Hardy - Fleabag *Tom Hardy - There's a Bear on my Chair *Tom Hardy - Odd Dog Out *Tom Hardy - You Must Bring a Hat *Floella Benjamin - Hiding Heidi *Eddie Redmayne - I wish I had a Dinosaur *Stephen Graham - Snuggle Sandwich *Josh Homme - Zog *Elton John *Dolly Parton - Dog loves Books *Ewan McGregor *Orlando Bloom *Nicola Stephenson - Little Chick and the Secret of sleep *Patrick Stewart *Michael Underwood - Snappy Birthday *Angelica Bell - No-bot the Robot with No Bottom *Nicky Campbell - Ping and Pong are Best Friends (mostly) *Natalie Dormer - Love Monster and the Scary Something *DJ Lance - Me and My Cat *Will Young - Two Dads * sources Category:Shows Category:CBeebies Category:CBeebies Topics Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Browse Category:2002 Category:Segments Category:Sleep